The Brown/Tufts University Fogarty AIDS International Research Training Program (43TW000237) is applying for continued support of its educational activities for the next 5 years, 2005-2009. The AIRTP has trained 48 clinical, laboratory, behavioral, and public health researchers from India, the Philippines, Cambodia, Indonesia, Bangladesh, and Thailand in the previous 5 years in multiple aspects of AIDS research. Trainees have been extremely productive, with almost 70 peer-reviewed publications, more than 100 presentations at all major international AIDS research conferences, participation in many international advisory capacities and organizations, ranging from the WHO to the Gates Foundation. Several trainees have been successful in developing their own independent research programs with R-O1 funding, as well as participation in HPTN, ACTG, and TREATASIA networks. In this new cycle the Brown/Tufts ARTP proposes to focus on longer term training, budgeting to provide tuition for at least 5 long-term trainees per year at either Brown or Tufts. Trainees may elect to participate in MPH, Masters Programs in Epidemiology, Biostatistics, or Clinical Decision Analysis, as well as PhD programs. In addition, we have developed6- month intensive training courses in a variety of clinical research disciplines, including Molecular Virology, Clinical Trial Research Design, HIV Prevention Research, Women's Health, Nutrition and Metabolic Studies, as well as Pharmacology. In order to identify the highest calibre trainees, the AIRTP has developed a formal advisory process, which includes the Directors of several national AIDS programs, Public Health Research Institutes, and Research Universities each of the affilated countries. In addition, a formal mentoring program has been developed which will ensure that each international trainee is in frequent contact with a designated Brown or Tufts faculty mentor whose research interests are congruent with those of the relevant trainee. Prospective candidates will be proposed by our international advisors and their selection with be conducted during the monthly meetings of the Brown-Tufts Fogarty AIRTP Executive Committee, includes accomplished faculty from all affiliated institutions with diverse academic training and a commitment to international public health training. The Committee will continue to meet monthly to evaluate the progress of each trainee, to consider applications for new trainees into our program.